


Muerte en Vida

by yunnmello



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnmello/pseuds/yunnmello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Su ser se derrumbaba entre cenizas mientras el dolor torturaba su pecho una y otra vez; sin saber que, después de esa noche, estaría muerta en vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muerte en Vida

Quién lo diría.

Al final, lo único que recibió de él fueron sobras de amor, palabras que la ilusionaron como aquel "me gustan las personas como tú" y al final, no contenían ningún significado real. Porque en estos momentos, él, Uzumaki Naruto, vestido de negro, contrae, resplandeciente, nupcias con otra mujer: Haruno Sakura.

Hinata llora, sólo llora sin descanso. Muchas veces se prometió a sí misma luchar por el amor de ese joven… Incluso le confesó que lo amaba. Sin embargo él jamás le dio una oportunidad real ya que siempre amó a aquella mujer vestida de blanco.

Duele. Duele tanto. Ese dolor oprime su pecho y la asfixia. Algo en su pecho, en sus pulmones, le impiden respirar con facilidad.

Sus ojos totalmente irritados, inflamados con lágrimas secas en las mejillas; su boca seca, ligeramente abierta, ligeramente muerta.

Aún así, su corazón roto aún late, muy a su pesar. Ella sólo desea morir, morir. Huir, huir, huir de él. No tiene el valor para mirarlo nuevamente a la cara: no tiene las motivaciones suficientes para salir adelante y despertar de esa pesadilla. Lo único que ansía es que él la ame.

Porque sabe que en cada momento, cada aspecto de su vida le hará recordar esos pequeños instantes que compartieron. Y volverá a llorar.

Esta vez, quiere deprimirse al más no poder. Quiere que él recuerde su existencia con su muerte, que se lamente de no haber podido amarla. Quiere que él, aunque descanse en una lápida, la aprecie.

Toma una almohada, con sus cobijas se tapa la cara. No quiere respirar más.

Muere, muere en silencio, muere mientras el dolor alimenta su pecho, muere mientras una opresión lastima su corazón, sus ojos derramando más y más lágrimas.

Sabe que, cuando despierte, su alma ya se habrá marchitado.


End file.
